


Somewhere in the Ruins

by clevelandy



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, COTTA, Letter fic, Loosely based on Michelangelo & cavalieri, Love Letters, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, anyway this fic is called: clev has religious trauma, but its not like woo hoo go christianity, idk they talk abt christianity, idk?, its like gay, nobleman baz, painter simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevelandy/pseuds/clevelandy
Summary: The following letters were exchanged between famed renaissance painter Simon Snow and nobleman Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. Though most of these letters were destroyed by the Grimm-Pitch estate after his disappearance, centuries of rumors of these letters’ existence led researchers into a decade-long search for what they could find of Tyrannus’ responses. These letters were found alongside some of Snow’s earliest sketches, which had long been mislabeled and thought to have belonged to a peasant woman.What follows is a collection of these letters, which, after carefully translated, depict one of the most passionate friendships between men ever recorded:Loosely based on the story of Michelangelo and Cavalieri
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80
Collections: Carry On Through The Ages





	Somewhere in the Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Photos from When We Were Young by Nana Grizol

**_Start Transcription:_ **

_The following letters were exchanged between famed renaissance painter Simon Snow and nobleman Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. Though most of these letters were destroyed by the Grimm-Pitch estate after his disappearance, centuries of rumors of these letters’ existence led researchers into a decade-long search for what they could find of Tyrannus’ responses. These letters were found alongside some of Snow’s earliest sketches, which had long been mislabeled and thought to have belonged to a peasant woman._

_What follows is a collection of these letters, which, after carefully translated, depict one of the most passionate friendships between men ever recorded:_

**Addressed to** ****

**Mr. S. Snow** ********

Mr. Snow,

I am writing some-what of an apology to you in the introduction of this letter. It was not my intent to ignore your advances at the gathering last night. I’ve been informed that you were attempting to gain an audience with me for a great majority of the night, but I kept missing you.

If it is any consolation, there was a point in which I attempted to engage with you but found you preoccupied with a young lady and did not want to interrupt what could have been a potential betrothal. Are you married? I have not heard, but I do hope to be invited to the wedding if not.

Aside from my apology, or, perhaps partially because of it, I am also writing in order to request your services. I am looking to have a portrait done for my inauguration. The untimely death of my eldest brother means that I am currently the head of the family, and I will need a portrait done at the earliest possible convenience to maintain appearances. I greatly enjoy your nude work, so I hoped to learn if you also did portrait work.

Please write me back at your earliest convenience.

Sincerely,

T. Basilton Grimm-Pitch.

  
  


**Addressed to**

**Mr. Simon Snow**

Mr. Snow,

I am currently considering a donation to St. Peter's Basilica. Though the artwork inside is fine, it is slightly old fashioned. The portraits you did for me were wonderful, and I believe your work would be a beautiful tribute. Perhaps, with your consent, there is space for sculpture work?

Do you have any thoughts? If you are able, come to my home on Friday at high noon. My wife will be out of town to see her parents for the weekend, so we can discuss your designs with no distraction.

Regards,

T. Basilton

**Addressed to**

**Simon Snow**

Simon,

I hope you don’t think me too forward, but your last letter was forward enough for the both of us- I hope to see you again soon. 

Regards,

T. Basilton 

  
  


**Addressed to**

**Simon Snow**

Simon,

I know we have discussed that our letters should be candid. It is hard enough to see you and maintain my silence, so I suppose you’re right in saying that these letters should be a space of honesty. It is better to be honest here, have my letters read by someone it wasn’t intended for, and simply say that my words were misinterpreted than to blurt my honesty out when we are sat to sup. It is bad enough that my wife has become suspicious of your presence- I do not need to add verbal confirmation to the mix.

However, even though I know that to be true, I can’t help but be filled with fear at the idea of writing these thoughts down. It feels sometimes as though the only place where my affection can live is in the breath-deprived space between our parted lips. There is no other place in this entire, ever-growing world that feels big enough to fit us in if we are to be together. 

But you, my love, have been brave. Time and time again, your letters revive me to sanity. In the face of every lie I tell or secret I hold, your words remind me of who I do this for and allow me to tell one more. I reread your poetry so many times that the ink smudges beneath my fingerprints. I want you to have a semblance of honesty to hold onto as well. 

Here, finally, the thought for which I opened my fresh bottle of ink: Nearly everyone who discusses you speaks first of your devout faith. I say, “Do you know my good friend, Simon Snow?” And, regardless of who I am speaking to, the response is always, more or less, “Yes. That man blesses God as much as God has blessed him.”

I agree. You know I do. But I can’t help but be bewildered by two things:

  1. It is no lie that you are devout. Never have I heard a man call to God as often as you do. But it strikes me that, if the outside world knew of the secrets between us they would think otherwise. They tell me you are devout and, between the lines of their descriptions, I know that they are truly telling me that what we have is condemnable. That what we have is despite your devoutness, not alongside it. Certainly not because of it. It is nothing I can say aloud, as I do value my head upon my shoulders despite what you may think, but I think the opposite. When I see you, and when I have seen that you see me, I regain any faith which the years have made me lose. You have proven to me that there is a God. And, despite what I’ve been taught, I truly believe he made us with the intent for us to fall in love. How could he not have? How could a God, one who is supposed to embody love, not intend to make me fall in love with you? I think you are divine, Simon. 
  2. How do they know the extent of the blessings God has given you? I know, logically, that what they mean is your talent with the brush and a slab of marble. But not a single soul on this earth knows the true extent of blessings that have been granted to you. There is not another man who has seen you rise, drowsy and warm, and smile so brightly you douse the sun. Nobody else has rubbed out the tightness in your back and felt, right underneath their hands, all that has truly been given to you. They say you are blessed, but I actually feel remorse for you- you do not get to enjoy all of the things you have been blessed with. I believe that it is actually me who is blessed.



~~I am tired of hearing things about you, Simon.~~ That isn’t true. I’m tired of hearing things about you and having to pretend that I don’t already know them.

Sometimes I am struck with the thought that, had I known how my life would be, I would ask God to stop my birth before it happened. I know though, when I see you smile, that that is not true. It is hard, but it is worth it. I am tired, but I am tired from good work. Despite times when I feel like a villain, I know that this is good. 

I hope to see you smile soon. I miss you.

With love,

Baz

  
**Addressed to:**

**Simon Snow**

Simon,

My wife is growing suspicious. Please do not come Thursday. 

We will have to come up with another plan of action. 

I will see you if it kills me.

With love,

Baz. 

**Addressed to:**

**Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch**

**\- unsent**

Baz,

I will meet you outside the city limits at 9 am on Sunday. Excuse yourself to the restroom during the homily. I will bring everything we need -

~~I will bring clothes and~~

~~I’ll bring~~

~~Love,~~

_This unsent letter is the final one found in Simon Snow's belongings. Though this letter was unsent, indentations found on this letter suggest that he may have drafted another one that was likely sent to T. Grimm-Pitch. Further analysis will be done on what this letter could have said._

_It is widely assumed that Snow moved into a cottage in the Italian countryside and only traveled into town for public murals or freelance portrait work, but there is no definitive proof of where he actually lived during the second half of his life. There is no record of his death, but it is assumed that he died in the mid 14th century, as that is when his last piece, a portrait of an unnamed peasant (likely done for practice) is dated for. Many of Snow's paintings are yet to be unfound, as records suggest that his works may have numbered in the thousands. However, because it is unknown where he died, it is nearly impossible to find his works if they were not sold to nobility or clergymen._

_The history of Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch is unknown. Journals found from his wife's belongings suggest Tyrannus' involvement in an illicit affair, which may be responsible for Tyrannus' absence from his family plot. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch was scratched from almost all records, suggesting that his disappearance almost certainly involved a scandal. However, it is unknown if the scandal was the affair or if there was another. T. Basilton Grimm-Pitch and M. Grimm-Pitch had no children. A nephew inherited the estate._

_**End transcription.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :3


End file.
